


Our Side

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Badass Aziraphale, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Narrator God (Good Omens), One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Raccolta di brevi storie incentrate sulle figure di Aziraphale e Crowley, l'angelo e il demone, rimasti sulla terra dopo la scampata apocalisse.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Our Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilia/gifts).

> _Voglio dedicarla a Maria, che è un po’ Crowley   
allo stesso modo di come io sono un po’ Azraphel.  
A discapito delle apparenze._

Infine, pareva che Aziraphale l’avesse compreso. E poco importava che per arrivare alla verità fossero stati costretti a passare per la minaccia di una guerra fra bene e male. Per il demone Crowley ciò che contava era il risultato. Sebbene avesse impiegato interi secoli per farglielo capire e perso una buona dose della sua già scarsa pazienza, non poteva che sentirsi felice oltre che pienamente soddisfatto di se stesso. Perché non esisteva nessuna parte dalla quale schierarsi e non una battaglia da combattere, di certo non col paradiso ma nemmeno con l’inferno, e comunque non per loro. Angeli e demoni mai come in quel momento erano un’idea lontana e senza alcuna importanza. Perché in fondo, a lui e ad Aziraphale non era mai servito nulla di ciò i loro simili avevano da offrire. Al demone bastava che quell’angelo fosse al suo fianco per far sì che le cose nel mondo quadrassero alla perfezione. Erano loro contro tutti. A dispetto delle differenze e del provenire da universi ben distinti, seppur simili poiché fatti della medesima costante determinazione nel voler distruggere l’altro.

Ma l’angelo Aziraphale e il demone Crowley, che avrebbero dovuto sentirsi due nemici e quindi incompatibili alla compagnia reciproca, non erano mai stati né l’una né l’altra cosa. Crowley ne era ben certo e ora che anche l’angelo era arrivato alla medesima conclusione, non restava che darsi da fare e cercare di capire cos’avrebbero potuto fare da quel giorno in avanti. Dubitava che i loro superiori avrebbero continuato a dar loro dei compiti da svolgere; potevano quindi pensare di dar inizio a una nuova esistenza sulla terra nella quale sentirsi liberi di fare o dire ciò che più desideravano? Naturalmente non ne avevano la certezza, anche perché prima o poi “Loro” sarebbero tornati alla carica. Eppure persino il timoroso Aziraphale, sino a quel momento restio nel ritenere che Gabriel e Michael lo avrebbero lasciato in pace, se n’era detto convinto.

  
«Credo che per un pochino li abbiamo sistemati e quando torneranno li riprenderemo a calcetti nel sedere» aveva detto a un certo punto, parlando sempre con quel fare impettito che, a dirla tutta, faceva impazzire il demone Crowley. La verità era che gli piaceva. Oh, gli piaceva da matti. Gli piaceva come non gli era mai piaciuto veramente nessuno da che era stato creato. Perché quell’angelo aveva un qualcosa di differente rispetto a tutti gli altri, serbava in sé la strana capacità d’essere infinitamente malvagio e al tempo stesso stupidamente buono. D’altronde, una parte di Crowley se n’era detta convinta già millenni prima. Era la medesima, disperata, parte della sua anima che non aveva smesso di ripetergli che Aziraphale era l’essere vivente più giusto per lui che esistesse tra cielo e inferno. Si sentivano così dannatamente e divinamente simili, che spesso e volentieri il demone Crowley si convinceva che ci fosse un pezzettino di sé nascosto da una qualche parte sotto a quella bella chioma bionda. E viceversa, naturalmente perché ormai era innegabile che ci fosse del buono tra occhi gialli e capelli di quel rosso fiammante. Ed era questo, più di tutto, ad avergli fatto comprendere che lui e Aziraphale non erano la semplice incarnazione del bene e del male. Non erano un angelo e un demone come ce n’erano tanti, ma un qualcosa di più. Esisteva un legame, formatosi chissà come e chissà quando, che spingeva il demone Crowley a cercare l’angelo di continuo, a volerci stare insieme, a desiderare che stesse costantemente nella sua vita. E Aziraphale era proprio lì che voleva stare: perennemente al suo fianco. Ed era così che doveva essere.

  
Per secoli, il loro era stato un gioco di equilibri e tentazioni. Di sfide e miracoli (angelici e non) concessi con forse un po’ troppa leggerezza, questo era da ammettere. Il demone aveva tentato molte anime altrimenti caritatevoli, altre invece le aveva corrotte. Alcune le aveva addirittura salvate e di niente di tutto questo si sarebbe mai pentito. Ma oggi il gioco che legava lui e Aziraphale era cambiato. Sfidarsi in quella ricerca perenne di bilanciamento fra bene e male era divertente, ma non quanto un tempo. Ora preferiva di gran lunga passare le mattinate a chiacchierare di questo o di quello, amava passeggiare ma anche a mangiare, tutte attività che entrambi parevano preferire al di sopra di qualsiasi altra cosa nell’universo. La loro sintonia era arrivata a un punto tale, che poco prima della fine del mondo, il demone Crowley aveva persino tentato di salvarlo. Un tentativo disperato e forse un po’ insensato, dettato più che altro da quell’istinto di auto conservazione e da una certa furberia, che come tutti i demoni anche lui si portava dietro. Crowley si era ritrovato così a voler salvare entrambi, scappando in un altro universo. Sarebbe andato ovunque purché con quell’angelo, dato che solo di questo gl’importava. Era tanto disperato dall’idea di perderlo, che gli sarebbe andato bene persino l’ultimo dei pianeti, il più sgangherato, il più povero o desertico che fosse, addirittura quello più privo di una qualsiasi traccia di musica. Non gli sarebbe importato di non poter più sfrecciare per Londra con la sua perfetta Bentley in compagnia di un disco dei Queen, era sufficiente l’idea di Aziraphale per renderlo felice. Il resto sarebbe venuto da sé. Il resto, in fondo, non contava. Beh, ma comunque non era successo. Era rimasto, avevano combattuto per evitare la guerra e salvare il mondo e alla fine erano stati ricompensati con la libertà. Fino a quel momento, il demone Crowley non aveva compreso del tutto per quale motivo Aziraphale avesse deciso di restare sulla terra e non seguirlo. Dal canto proprio sapeva bene che andarci da solo non sarebbe stato lo stesso, perché niente aveva senso senza l’angelo. Ma Aziraphale quale motivo poteva avere? Il suo rifiuto lo aveva ferito, ma soltanto allora si ritrovò a comprenderne le vere ragioni. Il suo Aziraphale aveva rischiato la morte per non perdere tutto ciò che in quei secoli aveva costruito. Non voleva perdere loro due e la loro strana vita a Londra. Non la sua libreria e nemmeno le loro attività. Le loro case. Le passeggiate nel parco, la panchina che erano soliti occupare. La stessa dov’erano seduti e sulla quale, timidamente si spiavano. Senza tutto questo neppure valeva la pena di chiamare vita la loro stessa esistenza.

A Saint James c’era traccia d’inverno. Il demone Crowley lo scorgeva chiaramente nelle foglie che cadevano o in quelle che, pur persistendo, sporcavano gli alberi d’arancio. Lo vedeva nelle persone già più coperte rispetto a qualche settimana prima, ma soprattutto lo sentiva nell’aria. L’autunno frizzava di morte e solitudine, profumava vagamente di stantio. Lo eccitava la malinconia polverosa che emanava, impregnando ogni cosa. Era piacevole veder morire Londra d’inverno, quasi allo stesso modo di come amava prendere in giro il suo angelo preferito.

«Posso tentarti per il pranzo?» gli domandò Aziraphale a un certo punto, interrompendo il dolce e millenario silenzio che spesso li accompagnava e dentro al quale entrambi si crogiolavano. Il demone Crowley sorrise, addolcito dall’idea che soltanto lui fosse capace di farlo sentire in quel modo così strano, così bene…   
«Un picnic, magari?» Crowley lo guardò di nuovo, sempre più consapevole d’impazzire nell’osservarlo tanto rigido su se stesso, con quel farfallino dritto che desiderava perennemente stortare. Aziraphale, con la postura inflessibile e le spalle dritte, a guardare avanti a sé ma spiandolo di tanto in tanto con occhiate fugaci. Sguardi che il demone Crowley non mancava mai di raccogliere e di ricambiare, flirtando appena così come adorava fare quand’era in sua compagnia.  
«Un picnic dici?»  
«Prima che arrivi l’inverno, sai. Dopo farà freddino per starsene distesi sull’erba e non mi va di congelarmi le parti basse solo perché te l’ho chiesto troppo tardi.» Un sorriso sardonico si allargò sul volto diabolico del demone Crowley. Un sorriso forte del senso di vittoria, come di una soddisfazione che avrebbe voluto prendersi già da tempo, ma che soltanto adesso era arrivata. Abbassò gli occhiali che coprivano ciò che della sua natura demoniaca era impossibile nascondere e prese a scrutarlo da dietro quelle sue iridi gialle. Erano secoli che aveva voglia di chiederlo, Crowley lo sapeva così come sapeva che ogni volta rimandava la proposta. Secoli che cercava dentro di sé un coraggio che puntualmente veniva meno, per poi finire col cancellare quelle parole dalla punta della lingua. Evidentemente, pensò il demone Crowley, la scongiurata fine del mondo doveva averlo costretto a darsi una mossa.  
«Un picnic non suonerebbe troppo romantico per te? Sicuro che poi non fraternizziamo troppo?» Aziraphale si tese e al tempo stesso prese a sorridergli, e facendolo mostrò come un certo disagio. Pareva insicuro, forse indeciso. Eppure, al tempo stesso notava nitidamente un’ombra nel suo sguardo, una che gli fece comprendere quanto in realtà fosse determinato a cacciar via quella confusione che si portava ancora addosso, e che seimila anni non avevano affatto cancellato. L’angelo era nell’evidente ricerca di un contegno che faticava a trovare, ma quella volta, a differenza di tante altre, invece che scappare aveva evidentemente deciso di fronteggiarlo. Quindi incrociò lo sguardo al suo, in direzione di un Crowley che non aveva mai smesso nemmeno per un istante di fissarlo. Lui che sorrideva da dietro i suoi occhialini scuri calati sul naso e che mostrava senza vergogna una certa innamorata soddisfazione. Oh, provocarlo era uno dei piaceri dell’esistenza. Di sicuro il più dolce di tutti. Anzi, era addirittura convinto che qualcuno lassù (o laggiù che fosse) avrebbe dovuto inserire il “provocare Aziraphale” tra i peccati capitali. A quel punto, stuzzicarlo sarebbe stato un piacere a dir poco maggiore.   
«Romantico va bene, direi» mormorò l’angelo in risposta. «Comunque tu voglia chiamare questa… questa amicizia, diciamo così, romantico mi sta bene.»  
«Sicuro?»  
«Che fottutamente romantico sia» lo sentì biascicare. E intanto che l’aveva detto, il demone Crowley si era lasciato andare a una sonora risata. Una felice, bellissima risata. Così poco da lui che a tratti pareva persino angelica. Aziraphale, al contrario, sogghignò con fare maligno. Senza scomporsi ma al contrario rimanendo immobile, con le mani posate sulle cosce e lo sguardo puntato avanti a sé ai viali di Saint James. Probabilmente non l’avrebbe più guardato per i prossimi minuti a venire, a Crowley però non interessava davvero. In quei frangenti giurò a se stesso che da ora sino alla prossima fine del mondo avrebbe strappato via quel ridicolo e meraviglioso farfallino dal collo del suo angelo. In fondo, l’Armagheddon era ancora lontana.

  
  
**Fine  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ripubblico questa serie di storie su Good Omens, ne arriverà anche una nuova. Qua di seguito le note così come le avevo scritte tempo fa:
> 
> Ho scelto di scriverlo Azraphel e non Aziraphale (che è il nome in inglese) perché in italiano è molto più comodo da usare. La pronuncia dovrebbe essere comunque molto simile. 
> 
> Per questa storia mi ha molto ispirata la soundtrack stupenda e che consiglio a tutti di ascoltare, che trovate qui. Io sono innamorata di quella sigla, musicalmente parlando è qualcosa di magnifico che mi ha incantata e l’ho ascoltata in loop proprio.


	2. When a Nigthingale Sang

> _“The streets of town were paved with stars___  
It was such a romantic affair  
And as we kissed and said goodnight  
A nightingale sang in Berkeley square”  
  


Quant’era bello passeggiare tra le stelle? Artificiali o vere che fossero, che brillassero nel cielo o invece riflettessero sul liscio asfalto delle strade di Londra, era magnifico tanto quanto il tenersi per mano pur senza dirsi nulla. Ascoltare il ticchettio dei passi, il rumore lontano del traffico, miracolosamente rado quella notte. Percepire la brezza delicata che gli carezzava la pelle del viso ben rasata e gioire di quel sorso in più di vino che ancora gli circolava in corpo, rendendolo piacevolmente brillo. E che cosa non era quel senso di amore che gli frizzava addosso, facendolo sorridere come un beota. Oh, e quella cena al Ritz che cosa non era stata! Lui e Crowley avevano riso, e bevuto, e mangiato, e chiacchierato così a lungo che i camerieri erano stati costretti a domandare gentilmente loro di andarsene fuori dai piedi. Avevano obbedito, anche se a fatica ed era stato allora, con la realtà di una quotidianità finalmente ritrovata e schiaffeggiato dall’aria della tarda sera, che l’angelo si era reso conto di non volere che tutto quanto finisse. Oddio, non nel senso materiale del termine. Non si riferiva certo all’apocalisse, beh anche, ma non in questo caso. Intendeva lui e Crowley, non voleva che lui e il demone si separassero tanto presto. Magari potevano fare una passeggiatina, sì, ecco una passeggiata fino a casa.  
«Che ne dici se ti accompagno?» gli aveva domandato il demone con un pizzico di speranza nello sguardo, prontamente celato dietro un paio di occhiali scuri. Quelli dietro ai quali era solito nascondersi molto più spesso di quanto ad Azraphel non piacesse.

«Non hai l’auto.»  
«Intendevo a piedi, angelo, ma se non ti va puoi anche dirlo.» Un tono risentito l’aveva fatto allontanare, mani in tasca e testa bassa, il demone Crowley si era avviato di gran passo lontano da lui. Non pareva avere una direzione, sembrava volesse soltanto andarsene. Lo aveva ferito? Possibile che ci tenesse così tanto a trascorrere altro tempo con lui? Oh, Azraphel sapeva di volerlo molto più di quanto non desiderasse tornare dai suoi amati libri. Ora aveva anche un inventario da fare, doveva controllare che fosse tutto effettivamente tornato al proprio posto e stilare una lista di ciò che certamente mancava. Eppure, in fondo, beh, ma perché doveva farlo proprio stanotte? Aveva tempo fino alla prossima apocalisse per sistemare la sua libreria. Cos’era una notte in più?

Azraphel sapeva anche essere determinato. Spesso e volentieri appariva come impacciato e pasticcione, ma la sua il più delle volte non era che una strenue difesa all’inevitabile. Un tentativo di non cedere a ciò che in fondo già sapeva. Per esempio, sapeva di non avere più una parte e in effetti era così da molto tempo, ma fino all’ultimo era rimasto aggrappato alla speranza d’essersi sbagliato. Così come all’idea di avere qualcuno a cui appartenere e che la sua angelica famiglia prendesse la decisione giusta. La stessa famiglia che lo aveva messo a morte, dandolo alle fiamme e senza neppure batter ciglio. Angeli che ormai lo avevano abbandonato e che presto si sarebbero dimenticati di lui. Sì, quella parte ormai gli era chiara. Adesso aveva soltanto Crowley ovvero il demone che ora stava lasciando solo e che vedeva allontanarsi, sempre più tristemente abbattuto. Crowley, che raggiunse con poche e miracolosamente leste falcate e al quale offrì il braccio, domandandogli se gli andava una passeggiata. Crowley che disse di sì, con un gran sorriso dolce in volto. Crowley che doveva aver fatto un miracolo dei suoi, accendendo una miriade di luci dorate. Crowley a cui aveva levato gli occhiali, per potersi specchiare nel suo sguardo e non in lenti scure. Crowley col quale passeggiava tra le stelle e che rideva le volte in cui Azraphel gli diceva qualcosa di non propriamente buono. Crowley col suo: “Oh, piccolo bastardello” che lo faceva arrossire. Crowley che a un certo punto lo baciò, perché gli umani facevano così e ormai, loro, la parte da cui stare l’avevano scelta ed era giusto adattarsi. Crowley, per il quale aveva abbandonato gli angeli e il paradiso. Sì, lo aveva fatto per lui e per i libri, e anche per il sushi, e per le crêpe, e per il vino francese e per quello italiano. Per il caviale, per i dolci, per la torta bavarese, per il pudding a Natale. Per l’arietta frizzante di Saint James le mattine di domenica. Per poter finalmente dare una risposta riguardo le orecchie delle anatre. Per quel picnic che lui e Crowley non avevano ancora fatto. Ah sì, e certamente anche per lui. Ecco, sì, soprattutto per Crowley, si ritrovò a pensare mentre, per una seconda volta, il demone lo baciava.  
«Hai sentito?» domandò l’angelo, senza però discostarsi dal bacio ma al contrario stringendosi al demone con quanta più forza poteva. «C’è un usignolo che canta, un usignolo a Berkeley Square. Dev’essere un miracolo.» *  
«Mh, mh» mormorò invece Crowley sulle sue labbra, attirandolo a sé «un vero miracolo.» Dopo non si lasciarono più. Non per quella notte. Non per quel secolo almeno. Si baciarono fino al millennio successivo o a quello dopo ancora. O forse si baciarono soltanto per un istante perché quando si allontanarono, l’usignolo ancora cantava.

****  
  
Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gli usignoli cantano prevalentemente di notte (e infatti in inglese si chiamano appunto Nightingale) specie durante la primavera. Nelle altre stagioni li si può sentire anche durante il giorno.
> 
> Avevo deciso di trasformare Our Side in una raccolta già dal giorno successivo alla mia pubblicazione, ma tra la long che sto scrivendo e il fatto che ho trovato molte difficoltà a scrivere qualcosa che fosse incentrato su Azraphel, non ho fatto nulla fino a oggi. È ancora un esperimento, come per la precedente ma spero possa essere apprezzato.   
Faccio presente che per titolo, citazione e ambientazione della storia mi sono ispirata alla canzone: Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square, che come saprete è la canzone che viene cantata mentre Azraphel e Crowley cenano al Ritz. Canzone che racconta di una storia d’amore, di un bacio, di passeggiare tra le stelle e di due angeli che cenano al Ritz. Insomma, parla di loro!  
Grazie alle tantissime persone che hanno recensito la precedente, e anche chi ha letto silenziosamente.


	3. Bentley

Nutrire la convinzione d’essere immortale era il più sciocco tra i pensieri che un chiunque, persino un angelo caduto, avrebbe mai potuto alimentare. Un ragionamento che per assurdo il più delle volte apparteneva proprio alle creature mortali, come gli umani per esempio. Oh, alcuni erano sicuramente convinti di esserlo, considerando la maniera scriteriata in cui vivevano. Il demone Crowley ci si era crogiolato per tutta la sua millenaria esistenza in questa sicurezza e non poi tanto stupidamente, dato che era un demone e che niente avrebbe potuto scalfirlo, ferirlo e ucciderlo. Di certo non questi umani ai quali si era dovuto mescolare. Interessanti, comunque e buffi sì, alcuni lo erano. E intelligenti, erano anche questo. Ce ne voleva di acume per inventare i tergicristalli. A chi era venuto in mente d’inventare i tergicristalli? E a chi era venuto in mente, poi, di chiamarli in quel modo? Ah, di sicuro questi umani sapevano come divertirsi e godersi la loro già breve esistenza. Ma pericolosi non lo erano affatto, non per lui. Forse erano vagamente autolesionisti, a giudicare in base a come trattavano il pianeta su cui vivevano. I soli che avrebbero potuto ucciderlo seriamente erano i suoi simili, ma tra i demoni era temuto e rispettato o almeno lo era stato. Adesso la sua reputazione lasciava un po’ a desiderare, ma in fondo non gliene importava. Non realmente. Mentre per le creature celesti, beh, per loro sarebbe anche potuto bruciare in un fuoco consacrato per l’eternità e non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza. Fatta eccezione per l’angelo, ovviamente. Aziraphale era un discorso a sé, troppo complesso da sviscerare in quel momento. Non poteva pensarci né soffermarsi a dipanare tutti i nodi che lo riguardavano. Già perché Crowley, la cui concezione del tempo era sempre stata un po’ relativa (perché seimila anni sono pur sempre seimila anni), si ritrovò drasticamente a rendersi conto di non averne più neanche per pensare, figurarsi per decidere. La fine del mondo era questione d’istanti. Di attimi fugaci. E con le ore contate e poche probabilità di vittoria, non poteva permettersi d’indugiare. Fallire era fuori discussione.

Era sempre stato convinto d’essere immortale, ma ogni sua convinzione crollò miseramente quel giorno. Dopo aver visto Astur bruciare, per la precisione. Di giorno, era l’ultimo prima della fine del mondo. Ovvero quando il demone Crowley cadde di fronte alla più sciocca delle ovvietà: non era indistruttibile, non lo era affatto. _Io potrei anche morirci qui_, pensò, ridendo della propria ingenua stupidità. La stessa che lo stava portando ad affrontare con incoscienza un muro di fuoco a cavallo di una Bentley. Ah, gran macchina la Bentley. Elegante, resistente. Solida nella struttura, potente nel motore. Forte e determinata. La sua, speciale, lo era davvero e ne aveva viste di ogni negli ultimi decenni. Ma questo, oh, questo andava oltre ogni aspettativa. Sua così come della suddetta Bentley, che immortale non lo era neppure lei. Anche lei, esattamente come chiunque, avrebbe potuto morire. Anche se non morire davvero. Le auto non muoiono e neppure gli angeli muoiono. Andarci vicino, quello sì. Proprio com’era successo ad Aziraphale. Crowley però non poteva permettersi di dissolversi adesso. Aveva troppo da fare e poco tempo. E poi amava il proprio contenitore e non ne voleva un altro. Andiamo, in quale altro corpo avrebbe potuto sfoggiare capelli tanto meravigliosi? Proprio nessuno. Dissolversi, dunque, era fuori da ogni discussione.

  
E alla fine guardarlo, quel muro di fuoco. Guardarlo e basta, e poi entrarci dentro stringendo il volante a piene mani. Guardarlo con determinazione e senza tremare. Ingranare la marcia e premere sull’acceleratore. Con la musica nelle orecchie, che suonava a tutto volume. Resistere e resistere ancora e spingere la sua Bentley ancora più forte. No, quel muro di fuoco non gli avrebbe fatto niente. Lui era più forte e più forte era l’idea di Aziraphale che se ne stava probabilmente già dall’altra parte e che rischiava di morire davvero. Così come il mondo intero. E Crowley non poteva pensare di perdere tutto quello. E non era per la Bentley, non soltanto almeno. Era per ogni cosa. Per i Queen. Anche per il vino. Per Aziraphale e i suoi libri. Per il Ritz. Perché forse gli anni settanta sarebbero potuti tornare, oh gran decennio gli anni settanta. Lui voleva che tornassero, gli anni settanta. Non poteva permettersi di perdere Londra e il mondo intero. Anche perché, a essere onesti, quell’angelo era anche un bel bastardello niente male, ma non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta da solo. Loro funzionavano bene insieme, avevano bisogno uno dell’altro. Per questo non si sarebbe dissolto, per lui. E per quel “loro” che quel benedetto angelo si ostinava a negare. Avrebbe resistito sino alla fine e anche oltre e poi gliel’avrebbe detto una volta e per tutte, che non c’era più nessuna parte dalla quale stare. Ma la loro parte.

_Sto arrivando, angelo e salveremo il mondo._ Pensò digrignando i denti. Non gli serviva nient’altro se non il rombo del motore e la convinzione d’essere immortale. Forse non lo era davvero, ma che importava? Un bel niente quando si affrontava una muraglia di fuoco dannato. Al demone Crowley in effetti bastava soltanto se stesso e la prospettiva di una cena al Ritz con quello stupido di angelo. Ah e la Bentley, naturalmente.

> _“Crowley aveva qualcosa che gli altri demoni non avevano, soprattutto Astur. _  
L’immaginazione. Perciò immaginava di stare bene e che due tonnellate di metallo,   
gomme e pelle incandescenti fossero un’auto funzionante.   
Aveva iniziato il viaggio con la sua Bentley e si sarebbe dannato, per finirlo con la sua Bentley”

**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ero, e non sono nemmeno adesso, del tutto convinta di questa cosa. Come ho già detto più volte, pur gestendo un gruppo su Good Omens, non leggo fan fiction e da giugno a ora di storie ne ho scritte pochissime. Sono molto poco prolifica e non ho letto nulla, quindi non so quanto e se tutto questo sia originale. Però questa cosa giace nel mio computer da un po’ e non mi andava di lasciarla lì. Spero possa piacere.
> 
> La citazione in fondo al testo è presa direttamente dalla versione in italiano della serie. Io non l’ho mai vista in italiano, ma invece che mettermi a tradurla personalmente, ho preferito usare la traduzione già fatta dagli adattatori. Ringrazio tutti coloro che sono arrivati fino a qui e che hanno recensito i due precedenti capitoli di questa raccolta.


	4. Hold my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley e Aziraphale affrontano l'apocalisse, quella vera questa volta e accanto agli umani combattono contro un esercito di angeli e demoni, pronti a tutto pur di farli fuori.

E sul finire dell’inverno, quando il mese di marzo era esploso in un timido tumulto di fiori delicati e un lieve tepore primaverile già stuzzicava l’aria di brio, avvenne la seconda apocalisse. Quella che, secondo il demone Crowley (che di apocalissi se ne intendeva abbastanza) avrebbe dovuto essere definitiva. Quella vera, insomma. Quella che avrebbe visto inferno e paradiso schierati contro l’intera umanità. Il che corrispondeva esattamente a quanto il suddetto demone aveva previsto, non che avesse avuto qualche dubbio sul fatto di non aver ragione. Al contrario se n’era detto sufficientemente sicuro, d’altronde, seimila anni accanto ad Aziraphale gli avevano dimostrato che, ragione, Crowley l’aveva piuttosto spesso. Inferno e paradiso ci avrebbero riprovato, così aveva detto ad Aziraphale il primo giorno del nuovo mondo quando, seduto a una panchina del parco, accettava il suo invito a uscire a cena. Avrebbero tentato di nuovo e ci sarebbero riusciti. Il che era esattamente quanto accaduto. Aveva avuto ragione anche nel ritenere che i suoi colleghi demoni avrebbero fatto di tutto pur di tenere lontano il nuovo anticristo da lui e dall’angelo, di modo che non lo influenzassero positivamente, o negativamente (questo, in effetti, dipendeva dai punti di vista). Insomma che non riuscissero a convincerlo a farla finita con la guerra. E così era successo, ogni previsione si era rivelata corretta. Crowley e Aziraphale ovviamente si erano preparati a dovere, non erano rimasti a crogiolarsi nelle loro quotidiane attività londinesi. Al contrario l’avevano aspettata e alla fine questa era arrivata. Implacabilmente esatta, proprio come lo erano state ai tempi le previsioni di Agnes Nutter. E quindi eccoli là, dunque, di nuovo a fronteggiare l’apocalisse.

Secondo il demone Crowley, per citare un’espressione tipicamente umana, lui e Aziraphale si erano fottuti con le loro stesse angeliche (e demoniache) mani. Per esempio, se non si fossero messi in testa di tradire le rispettive parti non sarebbero finiti in un simile casino, aveva strepitato un giorno battendo i piedi a terra quasi quel gesto avesse il potere di rimarcare il concetto. L’aveva avuto, ma aveva anche rotto un bicchiere e il tutto sotto l’angelico sguardo di disapprovazione di Aziraphale, che la pazienza invece lui non la perdeva mai. Senz’altro ormai era tardi per tornare indietro e poi lo avevano desiderato, questa era la verità. Avevano coscientemente salvato il mondo da una sciocca quanto inutile guerra e non un giorno se ne erano pentiti. Di certo neanche il demone Crowley, sebbene piuttosto spesso fosse preda di scenate esageratamente melodrammatiche. Scenate alle quali un serafico Aziraphale rispondeva con un silenzio quasi ironico, sorseggiando la propria cioccolata con una spruzzata di peperoncino, per dargli un retrogusto un po’ piccante, roteando al contempo gli occhi. Perché l’angelo, le scenate, non le aveva mai amate e non le trovava nemmeno sensate o necessarie a risolvere una situazione. Ormai però aveva capito che Crowley, il cui temperamento demoniaco fuoriusciva piuttosto spesso in situazioni del genere, ne aveva invece un disperato bisogno. Era come se grazie a strepiti e urla riuscisse a trovare tutta la concentrazione necessaria. Quasi un paio di imprecazioni avessero seriamente la capacità di liberarlo da ogni timore. Timore che c’era, per quanto tentasse di nasconderlo esisteva ed era cresciuto anno dopo anno, man a mano che quel terribile giorno si avvicinava. Sì, perché come si è detto, questa volta la lotta non prevedeva il bene contro il male, non una battaglia affinché uno dei due prevalesse e dominasse poi sul mondo intero. Ma una contro l’umanità. Dieci milioni di angeli e dieci milioni di demoni agguerriti contro lui e Aziraphale, ognuno di essi desideroso di uccidere per prima cosa i due traditori. Che fosse una follia ormai l’angelo Aziraphale e il demone Crowley ne erano assolutamente sicuri, quello di cui non erano del tutto certi era il risultato. O meglio, a questo proposito avevano pareri pericolosamente discordanti. Di certo i loro avversari erano tutti della stessa opinione: uccidere i traditori e poi sterminare l’umanità per potersi, alla fine, distruggere a vicenda. Il demone Crowley, sulla buona riuscita di quella battaglia, non ci avrebbe scommesso neppure un penny. Al contrario dell’angelo Aziraphale, dallo spirito ben più positivo e che anche in quel momento se ne uscì con la sua solita carica di incondizionato e stupido amore. Amore che emanava e che provocava al demone moti di fastidio.  
  
«Vinceremo!» disse l’angelo a un certo momento, riportando il demone Crowley alla realtà. In effetti lo andava ripetendo da giorni, come se fosse una sorta di auto convincimento. Di sicuro, si ritrovò a pensare intanto che gli lanciava un’occhiata carica di tragico compatimento, era tardi per tornare indietro. Il nemico s’intravvedeva all’orizzonte, là sulla piana di Megiddo, verso la quale angeli e demoni marciavano spediti. Sì, proprio la pianura di Megiddo, perché ai piani alti erano poco dotati d’immaginazione e avevano ripetuto pressoché le identiche azioni della volta precente. L’unico punto in loro favore era stato quello di proteggere l’anticristo senza perderlo di vista. Il che poi era quanto aveva permesso loro di arrivare sin lì.

«Apprezzo il tuo ottimismo, angelo, ma ci sono venti milioni dei nostri ex colleghi che marciano contro di noi armati fino ai denti e noi siamo soltanto in due.»   
«Noi abbiamo gli umani» replicò Aziraphale, con fare deciso. Soltanto allora si concesse di guardarlo, rendendosi conto che mai in tutta la sua millenaria esistenza l’aveva visto tanto agguerrito né così sicuro di stare dalla parte giusta. Anzi, Crowley ricordava d’aver faticato non poco anche soltanto per fargli ammettere che erano molto più che nemici. Sino all’ultimo e anche dopo la fallita apocalisse, Aziraphale aveva continuato a considerare il paradiso come il luogo in cui tornare. Un luogo che non lo avrebbe ospitato mai più e i cui abitanti lo volevano morto. Era quasi assurdo vederlo in quella maniera, tanto deciso insomma. Dopo secoli di tentennamenti. Dopo averci messo seimila anni per dichiararsi suo amico, Aziraphale pareva esser cambiato d’improvviso. Non mostrava più quell’aria tenera e impacciata che, oh da buon demone lo sapeva, sarebbe tornata in superficie al primo accenno di un complimento, ma un angelo pronto a difendere ciò che amava. La terra, il vino, la sua libreria, le crepes… Crowley non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se quello sguardo fosse un po’ anche per lui. Era loro che Aziraphale stava tanto orgogliosamente difendendo? Crowley davvero non lo sapeva. Di chiederlo neanche a pensarci, ci rifletteva da secoli e mai si era fatto avanti per domandarglielo e ormai non aveva più molto tempo per decidersi a farlo. La marcia verso la battaglia proseguiva spedita. A minuti sarebbero stati su di loro.

«E gli umani hanno inventato il cavatappi, Crowley» aggiunse, poco dopo, trascinandolo lontano dai suoi ragionamenti. «Hanno inventato le auto ibride, il cannocchiale e i tergicristalli. Lo hai detto tu stesso: “Chi mai può aver inventato i tergicristalli, sarà stato senz’altro qualcuno di geniale”» disse, imitando la sua voce così come i movimenti delle mani, anche se in un piccolo accenno.   
«E loro cos’hanno fatto? Nulla di nulla. Non fanno altro che giudicare e schioccare le dita per fare miracoli, facile in questo modo. E noi lo sappiamo meglio di chiunque, visto che eravamo come loro. Eppure gli umani, senza alcun potere, hanno costruito così tante cose... Gli angeli li sottovalutano, così come sottovalutano noi. Beh, io dico che è ora di leccargli il culo.»  
«Spaccargli il culo, dolcezza, spaccargli il culo» replicò Crowley, intanto che roteava gli occhi al cielo e imprecava in direzione di quel Dio che, sicuramente, se la stava ridendo bellamente di tutti quanti loro. Lei e il suo ineffabile stupido piano… gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere quale fosse in effetti e dove li avrebbe condotti tutto questo.   
«Non lo imparerai mai, vero?» aggiunse, con aria sconsolata.  
«È come ho detto: spacchiamo questi culi celesti. Tu sei con me?» gli chiese, voltandosi verso di lui e guadandolo dritto negli occhi.

In effetti, a pensarci, quella era la prima volta che lo faceva. Da quando tutto era iniziato mai si erano concessi un istante soltanto per riflettere sulle conseguenze di quanto stavano per fare, conseguenze emotive più che concrete. Di quelle si erano preoccupati abbastanza. Si erano parlati, avevano ideato il loro piano d’azione e fatto tutto quanto il necessario, ma non si erano mai fermarti a guardarsi. Non negli occhi. Non in quel modo comunque. Non essendo completamente sinceri. Lo furono in quel momento, tutti e due. Quando ormai di tempo non ce n’era più, ridicolo per due esseri immortali che avevano avuto l’eternità per parlarsi a cuore aperto e che sceglievano invece l’attimo già passato di chi il tempo l’ha finito.

«Sempre» annuì, ben deciso. Sarebbe stato sempre con lui, lo era da millenni in effetti. La morte non avrebbe cambiato nulla. Loro non sarebbero morti, no davvero. Per quanto poco convinto fosse stato sino a quel momento, in quei frangenti non poté invece che dichiararsi sicuro dei loro mezzi. Se lo sentiva, anzi lo vedeva distintamente davanti ai suoi occhi.  
«Crowley?» mormorò l’angelo in tono di domanda. Era come se volesse dirgli dell’altro, ma indugiasse. Oh, santo cielo! Imprecò, erano davvero pessimi in questo, possibile che dovevano essere così stupidi?   
«Io… noi dobbiamo vincere» lo sentì dire, intanto che annuiva vistosamente. «E non perché voglio salvarmi la vita, ma perché non voglio perdere tutto questo. E non mi riferisco alle meraviglie del mondo o a quelle della razza umana, non parlo del sushi, per intenderci, ma di me e di te. Crowley» aggiunse, ora con maggior enfasi. «Senza di te io sarei come uno di loro: sarei ignaro della bellezza, del divertimento e del piacere. Sarei uno stupido angelo pronto a prendere ordini da un idiota come Gabriel, ma da quando ti ho conosciuto… è vero, è vero, è vero e odio ammetterlo, ma per quanto io sia per la bontà e per le azioni caritatevoli, per quanto odi l’idea di uccidere qualcuno, delle volte mi piace anche essere bastardo. Mi piace tentarti e il pensiero che tu possa cedermi e ci ho messo più di seimila anni per accettarlo. E so anche che ora stai ridendo di me e delle sciocchezze che sto dicendo, ma il fatto è che combatterò fino alla morte per difenderti. Non m’importa di morire, se è per salvarti la vita. Questo devi saperlo.»

Il demone Crowley capì allora cosa volesse dire sorridere, e farlo perché si è felici di qualcosa che non sia una cattiveria. Ma sorridere e farlo a cuore aperto, era un qualcosa di odiosamente bello. Qualcosa che dava fastidio alla sua natura demoniaca, ma che solleticava la parte più angelica. Quella che c’era, che Aziraphale aveva depositato dentro di lui e che non se ne sarebbe mai più andata. Era felice, Aziraphale era lì con lui e non avrebbe desiderato altro. Aziraphale che ammetteva d’essere un bastardo era una gioia ancor più grande.  
«Angelo, tu non sei mai stato come loro. Non sei corretto e tanto meno non sei uno pronto a prendere ordini senza esprimere la tua opinione, e non è per merito mio che sei così. Quando ci siamo parlati la prima volta, tu avevi già lasciato incustodito l’albero di mele nel giardino terrestre e hai regalato la tua spada infuocata agli uomini. La verità è che sei un piccolo stronzo che ama fare di testa propria, e io ti adoro per questo. E adoro anche quell’aria da bacchettone con cui te ne vai in giro. Nah, a questo punto sai che c’è? Che mi arrendo. In effetti, a te mi sono arreso secoli fa. E se ti stai chiedendo per chi o per cosa combatterò oggi, allora sì, combatterò per te.» Il suo discorso l’aveva gridato, perché Crowley non sussurrava mai a meno che non ci fosse l’esigenza di farlo, legata al salvarsi la vita ovviamene. No, sussurrare nella piana di Megiddo con l’apocalisse a un passo sarebbe stato da sciocchi e lui non l’aveva fatto. Aveva urlato e aveva gioito nel vederlo arrossire. Nel sentirlo più vicino di quanto non lo fosse mai stato. Cosa fossero lui e Aziraphale davvero non riusciva a spiegarselo, ci sarebbe stato tempo in futuro. Forse e se sarebbero sopravvissuti. Ora era tempo di combattere. Era il loro momento. La guerra era iniziata. Adesso. Il demone Crowley non riusciva soltanto a vederla davanti ai propri occhi, poteva anche sentirla dentro di sé. Sentiva le ali spiegarsi e le forze rinascere, domate da una volontà d’acciaio. Con loro, miliardi di esseri umani spaventati sì, ma pronti a dar battaglia. Potevano vincere, anzi dovevano vincere. Gli umani sarebbero serviti a qualcosa contro milioni di esseri immortali? Una parte di Crowley ancora lo dubitava, tuttavia e nonostante sentisse di essere drasticamente solo, si rese conto di non esserlo davvero. Aziraphale sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco. E nessuno li avrebbe separati, mai e per nessuna ragione al mondo. Loro con le dita intrecciate e le anime fuse a formarne una sola. Non fu chiaro mai a nessuno dove finisse il demone e cominciasse l’angelo o chi dei due fosse che cosa. Nessun angelo, né celeste né caduto, riuscì mai separarli.

_«Qualsiasi cosa succeda non lasciare la mia mano.»  
«E tu non azzardarti a mollare la mia, dannato angelo.»_

**Fine**

****   
  


**Note: **Ringrazio le ragazze del gruppo “Good Omens – Fan Group” per i consigli e i pareri che mi hanno dato in merito a questa storia, in particolare a MissAdler per avermi fatto notare i refusi.  
Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto sin qui.  
Koa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio le ragazze del gruppo “Good Omens – Fan Group” per i consigli e i pareri che mi hanno dato in merito a questa storia, in particolare a MissAdler per avermi fatto notare i refusi.  
Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto sin qui.


	5. Picnic a Dulwich Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley e Aziraphale, scampata l'apocalisse, decidono di fare quel famoso picnic al parco.

_A Nao, per il suo compleanno._

  
  


  
  
  
Tenere conto dello scorrere del tempo non era un qualcosa a cui l’angelo Aziraphale badava poi molto, a meno d’imminenti catastrofi planetarie, ovviamente. A quel punto si fermava a riflettere sul fatto che erano appena seimila anni che stava sulla terra e ancora non aveva fatto, mangiato o bevuto tutto ciò che desiderava. Nei casi eccezionali in cui si ritrovava a ragionarci, Aziraphale considerava che in fin dei conti sei millenni non erano poi molti, figurarsi quale impatto avrebbero avuto sette mesi appena. Si poteva dire che più o meno corrispondeva a quello di una singola goccia d’acqua che pretende, da sé, di scavare una montagna. L’angelo Aziraphale non era pienamente conscio dell’incedere dei giorni, possedeva infatti quella certa pigrizia tipica degli immortali. Di coloro che, insomma, non devono preoccuparsi dell’invecchiamento così come della morte. Tutt’al più d’essere discorporato, ma l’ultima volta che era successo era andata a finire relativamente bene. Per questo motivo non sapeva dire con esattezza quanto tempo fosse effettivamente trascorso dalla quasi apocalisse. Potevano essere un paio di giorni, come sette mesi. Era sicuro però che uno come Crowley, che a queste cose era particolarmente attento, avrebbe saputo riferirlo con esattezza, calcolando persino i minuti e i secondi dalla volta in cui avevano imbrogliato Paradiso e Inferno e l’avevano fatta franca. Aziraphale era invece quel genere di angelo, una specie piuttosto rara considerata l’avversione che la sua parte aveva per l’umanità, che preferiva trascorrere le giornate facendo ben altro che contare i minuti. La prima cosa che aveva fatto, dopo la mancata apocalisse, era stato l’esaminare a fondo la libreria, dedicandosi alle divertenti aggiunte che Adam aveva gentilmente fatto apparire. Era stato così che aveva trascorso i primi due mesi della sua nuova vita da angelo libero, leggendo con particolare attenzione rare prime edizioni di capolavori come: _101 passatempi per ragazzi_, _Biggle vola su Marte_ o, il preferito di Aziraphale, _Jack Cade, eroe della frontiera_. * Ma naturalmente non aveva soltanto sfogliato vecchie pagine impolverate, aveva passeggiato al chiaro di luna, bevuto cioccolata calda e cenato in ristoranti di lusso. Al Ritz preferibilmente, o ancora in quel ristorante giapponese che avevano da poco aperto lì a Soho. E poi aveva ascoltato Haydn come se non lo ascoltasse da secoli, il che probabilmente era anche vero. Anzi era possibile che l’ultima volta che aveva sentito il concerto per violoncello in do maggiore era stato seduto proprio accanto ad Haydn in persona. ** Ciò che non aveva ancora fatto, si era ritrovato a riflettere un pomeriggio, era un picnic con Crowley. Quel che in effetti gli avrebbe dato molta più gioia che trovare un biscotto della fortuna con, al suo interno, una frase sensata.  
  
  
La prima volta che ci aveva pensato, al picnic s’intende, sia Crowley che Aziraphale indossavano ancora le toghe e si spostavano da una parte all’altra dell’Impero romano. Aveva immediatamente allontanato l’assurda idea anche con un certo divertimento. Anche volendolo, e non lo voleva, aveva altro da fare, doveva far ritorno in Grecia e magari spingere un qualche filosofo ateniese a raccontargli i segreti del creato. Poi doveva averci riflettuto attorno al quattordicesimo secolo, ma per tutto quel periodo Crowley era stato introvabile e di conseguenza aveva finito col dimenticarsene. *** E comunque sarebbe stato ridicolo pensare di proporglielo davvero. Lui era un angelo e Crowley un demone malvagio, beh, più o meno malvagio. Crowley aveva più quella malvagità da bimbo dispettoso, che comunque Aziraphale disapprovava. Crowley era più un ragazzaccio che fa cose cattive, che cattivo non lo è affatto. Ad ogni modo non poteva minimamente pensare di chiedergli di fare un picnic insieme, peggio ancora se romantico e magari in riva a un fiumiciattolo, coperto dalle fronde di un albero con la luce del sole che filtra tra le foglie e profumo di cibo e vino. Era ridicolo, assolutamente ridicolo. E poi i suoi superiori non avrebbero mai approvato una cosa simile. Lui e Crowley non erano nulla in effetti, non si frequentavano e di sicuro non fraternizzavano. Neanche si conoscevano a dire il vero! Crowley era solo un tizio che incontrava più o meno spesso da circa seimila anni e che, guarda caso, era anche un demone. Il che non era un aspetto secondario della vicenda. Ciò comunque non toglieva il fatto che ci aveva pensato sopra spesso. Dovevano esser stati gli anni ’60 quando gli aveva addirittura detto che in un futuro avrebbero potuto anche cenare al Ritz, perché si sa che ogni angelo che si rispetti cena al Ritz, oppure avrebbero potuto fare un picnic all’aria aperta. Per qualche sciocca ragione avevano cenato spesso al Ritz, ma non avevano mai fatto un picnic. Fino a quel giorno.  
  
  
Era già primavera e il clima in quel giorno di marzo era miracolosamente mite. Nonostante avesse piovuto per settimane tra Londra e dintorni, la terra in riva al fiumiciattolo che scorreva in Dulwich Park era perfettamente asciutta, e le fronde di quell’albero sufficientemente rigogliose da permettere al sole di giocare attraverso di esse. Erano soltanto i primi del mese e il piacevole tepore della prima estate avrebbe dovuto essere ancora molto lontano. Eppure, e per una qualche strana ragione, il sole era ben caldo e tanto da farla sembrare una giornata di mezza estate.  
«Bizzarro questo tempo… Non trovi anche tu, caro?» aveva pigolato l’angelo Aziraphale intanto che, col solito fare pacato che lo contraddistingueva, si versava dell’altro vino nel calice di cristallo miracolosamente non finito in mille pezzi, dopo un urto con un’irruenta signora di mezza età dall’aria distratta. Crowley se ne stava invece steso su un fianco, lui non aveva bisogno di bicchieri di cristallo (mai avuto bisogno di bicchieri in effetti), ma tracannava direttamente dalla bottiglia e di tanto in tanto mangiucchiava brioches alla crema. I sufflè e l’arrosto di maiale in crosta evidentemente non gli erano bastati a riempirgli lo stomaco.  
«Bah, non saprei» borbottò con fare quasi distratto. Crowley non s’interessava mai troppo al clima in effetti, fatta eccezione per le volte in cui pioveva e si ritrovava senza alcun riparo. Crowley detestava che i suoi abiti si bagnassero o che i capelli s’infradiciassero, perdendo quella loro piega spettinata. E purtroppo per lui non sempre Aziraphale era pronto a intervenire con un ombrello o l’ombreggiatura di un’ala, allungata in sua direzione.  
«Ha piovuto per settimane e la terra è asciutta» osservò l’angelo, con fare sagace. Era preparato sull’argomento: “Attente osservazioni”. Aveva letto i racconti del signor Doyle e per qualche tempo aveva creduto d’aver imparato un mestiere dopo aver letto quei romanzi di Agatha Christie, in cui Hercule Poirot era solito lanciarsi in sagaci considerazioni. Aziraphale ancora ricordava quando, dopo aver terminato l’appassionante lettura di Assassinio sull’Orient Express, aveva fatto le valigie ed era partito alla volta di Parigi, così da prendere quel treno scovare pericolosi criminali. Purtroppo per lui il viaggio, invece che eccitante, era stato alquanto noioso e non aveva trovato alcun pazzo omicida, ma solo disgustose cimici. Anzi, di assassini non ne aveva mai trovati in tutta la vita, però all’occorrenza sapeva snocciolare una qualche osservazione brillante. Quella era proprio la sua occasione di dimostrare quanto fosse intelligente.

«Solo questo albero» continuò poi, con furbizia. «Tra tutti gli altri che invece sono spogli, è cresciuto tanto d’avere le fronde rigogliose, e poi fa davvero caldo per essere il mese di marzo.»  
«Sì, sai… il riscaldamento globale, la plastica e tutta quella roba lì» se ne uscì invece il demone, roteando una mano a mezz’aria prima d’ingollare dell’altro vino. Incredibile, notò in un frangente, che nonostante andasse avanti a tracannare da ore, la bottiglia non fosse ancora vuota.  
«Hai fatto un miracolo, non è così?» replicò Aziraphale guardandolo di sottecchi. Era ovvio che lo avesse fatto, d’altra parte niente di tutto quello era possibile per i comuni mortali o per la natura.  
«Potevamo anche rimandare a una stagione migliore senza far impazzire il clima. Gli umani hanno già troppi problemi con i metereologi senza che ci mettiamo di mezzo anche noi. Pare che l’ultimo che ha sbagliato una previsione sia stato maledetto da una strega, o presunta tale che sia, e adesso abbia il pene verde.» ****  
«Per Satana» borbottò il demone con evidente ribrezzo in viso. «Gli umani sanno essere terrificanti. Ad ogni modo, tu ne parlavi da settimane e ho pensato che fosse la buona occasione per farti tacere, ecco. Non dico che devi ringraziarmi, ma almeno non prendertela con me.» Aziraphale addolcì lo sguardo, quel demone riusciva a essere terribilmente inopportuno e infinitamente dolce al tempo stesso. E comunque, ringraziarlo? Non ci aveva davvero pensato, ma in effetti un grazie sarebbe stato doveroso. Era pur sempre un angelo, anche se Gabriel e gli altri avrebbero avuto da ridire in proposito. Però sapeva riconoscere dei meriti quando ne vedeva nelle altre persone e Crowley, per quanto agendo alla peggio, aveva avuto buone intenzioni. Non lo aveva fatto per farlo tacere, ma per soddisfare un suo desiderio. Crowley aveva la capacità espositiva di un primate, era chiaro che avesse tutta l’intenzione fare un gesto carino. Dire grazie era dunque doveroso. Il come farlo, beh, per Aziraphale su quasi ovvio.  
  
Fu con una certa timidezza che gli si avvicinò, a un certo momento di quell’assolato pomeriggio. Stranamente gli uccellini avevano deciso proprio in quel momento di smettere di cantare, così come la brezza leggera di smettere di soffiare. C’era un fringuello proprio sopra di loro che pareva aver deciso di guardare in basso per non perdersi la scena, oltre a un paio di scoiattoli che avevano smesso di litigare per una ghianda, fermandosi all’improvviso. Aziraphale si sentì un po’ il protagonista di un film di quel Walt Disney, al punto che ebbe quasi l’impressione che uccelli e scoiattoli si sarebbero messi a cantare da un momento all’altro, magari danzando un tip tap. Chissà se con un miracolo questo non sarebbe stato possibile, pensò fra sé. Bah, ma non era sicuramente il caso di pensarci, così decise di non badare a nient’altro. Baciare, lo voleva baciare. Crowley naturalmente e non quello scoiattolo, ma nemmeno il senzatetto che era passato giusto un paio di minuti prima azzardando un passo di balletto, come avrebbe fatto quello spazzacamino amico di Mary Poppins. Lo voleva baciare davvero, come aveva letto nei romanzi e visto in qualche film. Oh, Aziraphale non era un granché aggiornato riguardo cinema e televisione. Ancora si rifiutava di possederne una e tanto che secondo Crowley, in questo senso si era fermato all’epoca della Regina Vittoria. Però qualcosa l’aveva vista, c’era un cinema d’essai proprio accanto alla libreria e davano spesso film di genere romantico. Lo avevano aperto nel trentanove, sopravvissuto miracolosamente ai bombardamenti di Londra ad opera dei tedeschi, era passato di proprietario in proprietario senza mai chiudere. Aziraphale era stato a lungo sicuro di essere il solo spettatore, ma poco importava. Le mance che lasciava alle maschere, assolutamente spropositate e per le più assurde ragioni, permettevano evidentemente ai gestori di andare avanti e tenere aperto.  
«Grazie per aver taciuto per l’intero film, eccole mille sterline, buon uomo!» Quello comunque era il solo contatto con una certa tecnologia che l’angelo aveva mantenuto nel tempo e là, un qualche film d’amore lo avevano dato. Casablanca, Titanic, C’è post@ per te… Baciare sapeva cosa fosse o come si facesse, a questo proposito c’era un manuale nella sua libreria che aveva fatto al caso suo. Aziraphale se l’era studiato con attenzione per mesi, e poi quanto poteva essere difficile? Gli umani lo facevano continuamente da millenni. Al punto che si era chiesto cosa ci fosse di tanto speciale in quello strofinarsi di labbra.  
  
  
Beh era piacevole. Era indubbio che lo fosse. Questo fu il primo pensiero che concretizzò non appena ebbe baciato Crowley. Fu un tocco rapido e superficiale, che lasciò il demone del tutto impreparato. Lo aveva visto sbattere le palpebre e sgranare lo sguardo e quindi boccheggiare. La bottiglia di vino era rotolata da un lato, svuotandosi del proprio contenuto, che si era rovesciato sulla coperta dov’erano ancora stesi. Baciare era bello, pensò intrufolando la lingua nella bocca di Crowley. Anche questo lo sapeva fare, lo aveva letto sul manuale! E Crowley doveva essere aggiornato quanto lui perché aveva subito preso il sopravvento, ribaltando le posizioni e prendendo a baciarlo con foga. Chissà se anche lui lo aveva letto su un libro, o magari lo aveva visto in un qualche film.  
«Erano seimila anni che lo volevo fare» sussurrò il demone, slacciandogli il papillon e sbottonandogli di poco la camicia. Evitando di assecondare le proteste dell’angelo, secondo il quale era sconveniente lasciarsi andare a tanto, il demone gli divorò il collo gettandosi al pari di un affamato su un buffet. Erano alla luce del sole, in un parco. Non era il caso di esagerare in quel modo.  
«Hai iniziato tu, angelo e che io sia dannato se adesso smetto.»  
«Dannato lo sei già» si lamentò Aziraphale, pur dandogli ragione. La verità era che non aveva proprio la voglia né la forza di opporsi a tanta impetuosa passione. Quindi decise di tacere, tacere e basta e lasciarsi andare a quei baci lussuriosi.  
  
  
Non fecero nulla di davvero sconveniente comunque, si baciarono a lungo e poi bevettero ancora da quella bottiglia di vino, non svuotata del tutto. Baciandosi e basta, intervallando a chiacchiere sul cibo ad altre su bene e male. A un certo momento, appena dopo le due, Crowley insistette riguardo la faccenda della televisione e poi anche sull’altra del cellulare, ormai fondamentale per chiunque. L’angelo invece aveva un vecchio telefono a disco, acquistato nel cinquantadue che non gli aveva mai dato alcun problema e quello avrebbe avuto ancora per altri cento anni o più. Aziraphale aveva invece proposto al demone di tornare con lui in quel cinema d’essai, perché davano Via col vento quella settimana e non potevano perderselo. Crowley aveva detto che avrebbe preferito la morte per assideramento che riguardarlo per la ventesima volta, ma alla fine aveva accettato a patto che l’angelo gli trovasse altre brioches e che stappasse la sua riserva speciale di vini francesi. Per festeggiare quei baci ci voleva dello champagne! Su quello discussero a lungo in effetti, non era un tantinello esagerato? Così come discussero per un’ora abbondante su dove sarebbe finita una signora sulla trentina, passata di lì a un certo momento. Crowley era naturalmente convinto che sarebbe andata all’inferno e tante grazie, l’angelo invece aveva visto del buono in lei sostenendo che in effetti, del buono, c’è in chiunque e persino in un demone come lui. Litigarono davvero, poi, dopo che Crowley ebbe quasi ucciso uno dei due scoiattoli; strozzarsi con una ghianda non è una bella morte per nessuno e tanto meno per un esserino così minuscolo. E infine fecero la pace, scambiandosi altre mille baci. Alla fine comunque, quel grazie glielo aveva detto davvero. Certo che erano molto diversi e sarebbero stati una pessima coppia, sempre se di coppia si poteva parlare. Non avevano mai affrontato l’argomento “intimità” e sicuramente non l’avrebbero fatto tanto preso. Magari fra cento o duecento anni. Quella sera comunque andarono davvero al cinema d’essai e in quell’angolo del Dulwich Park ci tornarono spesso.  
  
  
  


**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Questi titoli vengono citati nel libro, quando Aziraphale menziona i libri nuovi che Adam ha aggiunto alla sua collezione di libri dopo aver messo tutto quanto a posto.   
**Concerto per violoncello n.1 in do maggiore. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mooB5Q-0FIE   
***Secondo il libro, Crowley ha dormito per tutto il XIV secolo, alzandosi solo per andare in bagno.  
****Citazione da Friends.
> 
> Avevo questa storia nel mio computer da qualche settimana, l’avevo scritta dopo aver letto il libro, ma non avevo mai avuto modo di completarla e pubblicarla. Ma oggi che è il compleanno di Nao Yoshikawa ho creduto che fosse l’occasione migliore per condividerla. Come al solito non è granché, ma spero che possa piacere.


	6. Goodbye, angel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Apocalisse è imminente, Crowley vuole fuggire, ma Aziraphale non ha nessuna intenzione di scappare.

> _"Uccidi il ragazzo che è in te.  
Uccidi il ragazzo e permetti all’uomo di nascere”  
G.R.R. Martin_  


  
  
  


  
Balbetti. Arrossisci sugli zigomi. Il più delle volte ti torci le mani, nascondendole nelle tasche della giacca e stracciando le labbra di morsi nervosi. E soprattutto neghi, neghi di continuo. Sogni a occhi aperti, leggi la vostra storia tra le pagine di un libro, anche se, di voi due, quei personaggi fittizi non hanno un bel nulla. Un ragazzino, ecco cosa sei. Immortale, certo. Ma stupidamente infantile nel modo in cui hai finito con l’innamorarti di un demone, o per come non riesci a levartelo dalla testa. Pazzo, pazzo, angelo. Dannato essere celeste! Ti ha detto così Crowley, in più di un’occasione, con quella che hai sempre ritenuto una discreta sfacciataggine. Forse, però, lo sei davvero. Provieni direttamente dal Paradiso e lassù, di dannato, non hanno un bel niente. Eppure ora, scellerato, un po’ ci ti senti. E anche sbagliato, oltre che strano. Insomma, quale angelo s’innamorerebbe mai di un demone? Chi altri tra la schiera di angeli e cherubini potrebbe mai amare uno come Crowley? Eppure tu non sei nuovo a sentimenti del genere, sono secoli che tenti maldestramente di soffocare quello che provi e ora che finalmente eri riuscito a trovare un equilibrio, fatto di una quotidianità della quale anche lui faceva parte, sta succedendo tutto questo. E voi due vi state lasciando, perché è questo che sta succedendo.

  
Crowley ha ragione? Probabilmente sì e se dessi retta a ciò che desideri davvero invece di scalpitare e seguitare a negare come un bambinetto alla prima cotta, magari potresti anche decidere per la cosa giusta. Eppure ti impunti nel volerti schierare dalla parte dei tuoi. Accettare la fine del mondo per come l’hai conosciuto, schierarsi con il bene, è davvero tanto orribile? Certo che non vuoi davvero perdere ciò che possiedi. Tutti i tuoi libri e la casa a Soho, e i tuoi vestiti e i colletti in Tartan e i dischi in vinile di Brahms, collezionati in una vita. E neanche vorresti smettere di mangiare ogni giovedì dal signor Chow, che fa i migliori ravioli al vapore del mondo. Ma che altra alternativa hai? Devi obbedire agli ordini, se non lo facessi come invece sta suggerendo Crowley, cosa mai ti potrebbero fare lassù? O che potrebbero i suoi fare a lui? Oh, non osi nemmeno immaginarlo. Sei un vigliacco, Aziraphale? Beh, se si dovesse pensare a come hai rifiutato di definirti suo amico o di come hai sempre evitato di guardarlo negli occhi in pubblico, probabilmente sì. Adesso però tutto questo esula dal tuo coraggio. Il problema non è questo. È una faccenda etica, se così possiamo dire. Di giusto e sbagliato, di male contro il bene. Nei seimila anni che hai trascorso sulla terra, Dio solo sa quante volte hai trasgredito alle regole. Ora è tempo di prendere una posizione, di smetterla di fare il ragazzino e diventare un uomo. Beh, più o meno. Insomma… non sei davvero un uomo, più un angelo consapevole, ecco. E non c’è assolutamente niente di male in questo, giusto? O forse c’è tutto di sbagliato, ti dici annuendo intanto che ricacci indietro il pensiero. Non è il momento di farsi venire dei dubbi esistenziali, hai un anticristo da trovare e delle schiere angeliche alle quali unirti. Oh, santo cielo, vorranno vederti combattere, giusto? E tu hai persino dato via la tua spada, come spiegherai una cosa del genere? E poi, combattere… Dio solo sa quanto hai fatto in vita tua pur di evitare lo scatenarsi delle guerre tra gli umani o di rimanere invischiato in una rissa in un bar “casualmente” provocata da Crowley mentre, al tuo fianco, il suddetto osservava interessato lo scatenarsi di scontri, ogni volta sempre meno sensati. Ah, non sei certo fatto per impugnare un’arma. Tu sei decisamente sedentario come angelo e molto più, come dire… morbido? Insomma, ringrazi ancora gli umani per aver inventato i treni! Almeno non devi più percorrere l’Europa in sella a un cavallo o sopra a uno scomodissimo carretto o, peggio, a piedi. E di certo sei molto diverso da un tipo come Gabriel, oh, lui sembra nato per fare una guerra. Ha un fisico così prestante e pare non desiderare altro che iniziare a combattere. Vuoi davvero stare con uno come lui, Aziraphale? In effetti non vorresti davvero scegliere, ma che altre opzioni hai? Di certo non lo scappar via, come suggerisce Crowley. E che cosa otterreste poi? Dio è ovunque e la sua ira vi troverebbe anche dall’altra parte dell’universo. Quindi scappare è sciocco, ma ancora più stupido è mettersi a litigare su chi tra bene e male dovrebbe prevalere. La soluzione a questo problema è non far nulla e lasciare che gli umani decidano da soli cosa scegliere. Ecco, fosse per te lasceresti fare tutto quanto a loro.  


Probabilmente è per questo che non fai niente e invece che decidere di seguire quel demone ovvero l’unico essere che tu possa dire di amare davvero, te ne stai fermo. E ti struggi di un sentimento che, oh Dio lo sai fin troppo bene, non dovresti proprio provare. E intanto che la tua mente svelta si va a cacciare in immagini a cui ancora meno dovresti proprio pensare, come l’idea di voi due a fare un picnic o che cenate al Ritz, tu ti senti vibrare. L’anima ti si graffia del dolore di non poter fare più niente per sedare quel bisogno che hai di lui. Non vuoi seguirlo, ma al tempo stesso vorresti che di conducesse lontano. Con Crowley andresti ben oltre le stelle, e lo sai. Perché lo ami e non soltanto perché sei fatto d’amore. Non perché hai amato ogni anno che con lui hai vissuto. [[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3930916#_ftn1) Lo ami per ciò che sa essere, non poi così diabolico in fondo. Lo ami per ciò che siete diventati, un angelo e un demone ben oltre i rapporti lecitamente stabiliti dalle rispettive parti. Voi da sempre così meravigliosamente in bilico tra bene e male. A tentare e a benedire, come in un ciclo perpetuo in cui non è mai stato perfettamente chiaro chi sia l’angelo e chi il demone. Voi, per seimila anni aspettando un’Apocalisse a cui non hai mai davvero pensato, ma che ora sta invece arrivando. È troppo presto, troppo! Non vorresti proprio lasciarlo andare, non abbandonare questa tua vita a Londra. Non vorresti scegliere di schierarti dalla parte del bene, ma non puoi fare altrimenti. Sei un angelo, devi seguire le regole. Essere giusto. Essere buono. Crowley è una tentazione e niente di più e lasciarlo andare è sicuramente meglio per entrambi. Il fondo cosa potreste mai essere? Neppure potresti considerarlo un amico, figuriamoci se ha un senso assecondare certe emozioni.  


«Non c’è una nostra parte, non più. È finita!» [[2]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3930916#_ftn2) E lo dici anche se non vorresti, anche se il tuo sguardo suggerisce ben altro. Glielo urli in faccia con una certa stizza, a un demone arrabbiato e deluso. Senz’altro ferito nel modo in cui ora ti guarda in rimando. Non ci credi davvero, non vorresti che fosse così. Ma non avete scelta, nessuno dei due ce l’ha. E pensare il contrario vuol dire illudersi ed essere infantili e stupidi! E di certo non puoi permetterti il lusso di sperare che tutto prosegua come ha sempre fatto, che non esista più alcun anticristo o che il mondo non stia davvero per finire. Non puoi sperarlo, perché sarebbe assurdo. E ancora più sciocca è quell’illusione che Crowley ancora dentro di sé alimenta, di poter fare qualcosa, di riuscire a farla franca in qualche modo. E quindi neghi e lo rifiuti. E appena quelle due parole lasciano le tue labbra, una voce potente inizia a urlarti dentro la testa. Lei vuole che tu lo segua. Desidera vederti fuggire lontano e non combattere. Non schierarti. Scegli la vostra parte, non quella del Paradiso o dell’Inferno. Fallo, Aziraphale. Fallo.  
«Oh, va bene!» E ora è quasi lui a balbettare. Arretra, si volta, fa una piroetta e in fine si allontana. Il suo viso è una maschera di delusione e tristezza «buona fine del mondo!» mormora infine ed è come sconfitto da eventi che ormai non può sperare di poter controllare. Vederlo allontanarsi fa male, e tu al male non ci sei affatto abituato. È strano provare un sensazione del genere, eppure brucia lì al centro del petto. Sa di vuoto e solitudine. Quasi ti fa crollare del senso di colpa che provi, di quel sentimento che hai soffocato e rinchiuso dentro a un angolo di te stesso e che ora preme per uscire. Non fermarlo, Aziraphale. Non fermare il dolore, non fermare neppure Crowley. Annega l'idea di entrambi nella pioggia scrosciante, e poi dimentica. Osserva quella sua camminata ciondolante, il fare scomposto con cui si muove. Guardalo bene perché è l’ultima volta che lo vedrai. Lui e la sua giacca scura, l’agitarsi del fuoco dei capelli. Il rombo della Bentley nel fumo di Londra. E dimentica anche quanto lo ami, e fino a che punto vuoi stare con lui. Dimentica. E fallo prima che il male ti consumi, prima di cadere e di farlo una volta e per tutte.  
«Addio, Crowley» sussurri al vento. E il suo, di addio, non lo senti neppure. Muore nella pioggia e nelle lacrime che versa senza farsi vedere. In quel dolore per un rifiuto che ancora prova nel petto, così come nella speranza che gli brucia il cuore e che lo spinge a non lasciarti andare. Non ancora. Non lo sta facendo e lo sai. Forse ci riproverà, a convincerti. Forse attuerà un piano per cambiare il destino del mondo, ma non ci vuoi pensare. È tempo che il fanciullo innamorato che nutri da sempre, muoia una volta e per tutte. È ora che quel lato un po’ infantile di te scompaia e che l’uomo, l’angelo che sei, faccia ciò che è giusto. E tra voi è finita, sì, è finita per sempre.  
  
  
  
_Addio, angelo._  
  
  


**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Secondo quanto detto da Michael Sheen in un’intervista, Aziraphale è fatto d’amore e quindi, in un certo senso, ama Crowley. Io ho voluto dare al concetto due sfumature diverse.  
[2] Sia questa che la battuta successiva sono riprese dal quarto episodio di Good Omens.
> 
> Note: La storia è stata scritta per l’iniziativa “Scrivimi” indetta dal gruppo Facebook “Caffè e Calderotti”. Il prompt mi è stato dato da Maqry Efp e, oltre all’obbligo di usare un personaggio su cui non scrivevo da un po’ di tempo, c’era anche il genere angst e la frase di G.R.R. Martin, citata in alto e che recitava: “Uccidi il ragazzo che è in te. Uccidi il ragazzo e permetti all’uomo di nascere.”  
Ho scelto di scrivere su Good Omens perché ormai è quasi un anno che non scrivevo niente su di loro e questa challenge me ne ha dato l’occasione. Non so nemmeno dire se ci ho preso con il prompt, ma per il genere e il personaggio sono stata il più possibile accurata.  
Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto fin qui e a chi ha lasciato dei kudos.


End file.
